Eternal Love
by LoonyGleek
Summary: A Fremione oneshot! Hermione loves Fred. Fred loved Hermione. Always.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Authors note: just a one shot I had kicking around and had to get out.

She hadn't seen him in a while. He was off helping put up the tent for  
the wedding. Hermione sat down in her temporary room that she shared  
with Ginny. Last night she had explained her plans for the coming  
months to Fred. Fred Weasley was her boyfriend and had been for almost  
two years. No one knew except George.  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Fred asked knocking on the door.  
Hermione walked over and let him in. He looked dashing in his muggle  
suit for the wedding.  
"Wow! You look breath taking." He whispered upon seeing her. She  
twirled and smiled at him.  
"Please don't say anything until I am finished. Hermione, I know that  
you need to leave at any given moment but promise me that when the war  
is over we will be together?" He asked his face full of worry.  
"Fred, of course we will be together!" She replied tears building in her eyes.  
"Good, so here. (He pulled out a small box) Don't worry I'm not  
proposing." He laughed at her expression. "It's a locket that has a  
picture of us in and can only be opened by you do no one will know  
unless you show them." He placed the necklace around her neck.  
From that moment the necklace never left Hermione's neck. Ever.

Hermione and Fred were dancing at the reception of the wedding. The  
wedding had been lovely and they were slow dancing for the first time  
as didn't want to draw attention to themselves. A silver light flew  
through the tent landing in the centre.  
"The ministry has fallen. The minister is dead. They are coming." The  
voice of Kinsley Shacklebolt sounded throughout the tent.  
"I love you!" Hermione and Fred muttered to each other before Hermione  
ran to find Ron and Harry. With a last look at Fred they disapparated.

Months later the trio had broken into Hogwarts, after being on the  
run, they were waiting for the order in the room of requirement.  
"Hermione?!" A voice asked making her spin round in surprise.  
"Fred!" She cried before launching into his arms.  
No one noticed the-all-to-friendly exchange as they were busy being  
other family members.  
"Hermione we've got to go!" Ron called grabbing her hand and pulling  
her out of the room.  
"See you later. Love you!" She mouthed at her boyfriend and took off  
running with Ron.

They had duelled well and were retiring to the great hall while  
Voldemort gathered his forces in the forest. Hermione nervously  
scanned through the hall looking desperately for the one person she  
needed to see. She saw him. No- she saw George. Why was George crying?  
She approached where the Weasley's were gathered, her heart pounding.  
George looked up to see Hermione walking towards him. She pushed past  
them and her heart stopped. She could feel her heart break at what she  
saw. Her world stopped spinning for a moment then came crashing down.  
Hermione let out a heart-wrenching, blood-curdling scream and  
collapsed to the ground crying. Many heads turned in confusion and  
were shocked by the behaviour from Hermione. George walked to the  
sobbing girl in front of him and wrapped his arms around her letting  
her cry in his arms. Only George knew why Hermione was so upset by the  
death of his twin. He understood everything and he also knew of the  
small black box in his brothers pocket. He knew the contents of the  
box was a small diamond ring and he knew that Hermione would never get  
over Fred's death.  
"H-Hermione, he told me to g-give you this if-if he-" George couldn't  
finish his sentence and handed Hermione the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,  
Please know that I loved you until the second my heart stopped  
beating. I will always love you. Always. Such a simple word that can  
mean so much. Don't you think?  
Know that I love you with all my heart and with all the power I have  
ever possessed. I was planning to propose to you after the war but I  
didn't make it that far obviously. Please keep the ring. It's in my  
pocket. I'm always yours and will watch over you all your life.  
Please move on from me. Please be happy. Get married and have  
children. Don't spend your life on what could've been. But promise me  
that you'll never forget me and that you'll live a long and happy  
life.  
George promised to take care of you for me. Words can't begin to  
describe how much I love you!  
Love always  
Yours  
Fred  
.x._

Hermione looked George in the eye and asked "Who did it?"  
"Rookwood." But it wasn't George who replied it was Percy.  
She stood up took the ring from Fred's pocket and placed it on her  
finger then stormed out of the great hall. Not sure where she was  
going she broke down on the stairs outside of the great hall.  
She cried and cried knowing she would never be in Fred's arms again.  
She closed her eyes wishing he could come back and be with her. Fred  
was dead and Hermione was broken.

Hermione loved Fred. Fred loved Hermione.  
Always.


End file.
